IMPERIO DE LAS ESTRELLAS
by YOOKOLKAAB
Summary: "…Ningún Imperio perdura por siempre…así como tampoco dejar de existir."... La historia de el último hijo de Éter…
1. Chapter 1

IMPERIO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

"…Ningún Imperio perdura por siempre…así como tampoco dejar de existir."... La historia de el último hijo de Éter…

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son basados en los mitos y leyendas, a excepción los creados por mí y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos que quieren saber sobre la historia de mi personaje: Testudo, la Estrella de Talesworld.

(Pensamientos)

"_Frases...datos_"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

PROLOGO

IMPERIO DE ESTRELLAS

"_Hace muchos millones de años atrás existió un Imperio…poderoso…y memorable…gobernado por estrellas…_

_Las estrellas… fuente de luz y vida para los planetas que hemos conocidos; existen grandes como nuestro conocido Sol aunque los hay más grandes que él y pequeñas como Urano, Saturno e inclusive del mismo tamaño que la Tierra…pero las estrellas pueden tener vida… _

_Desde hace mucho tiempo cuando el universo era joven, muchos mundos no existían eran primitivos y la vida no era sustentable en ellos; mas como si hubieran sido llamados de los confines de "Éter": La Materia y El Creador, El Padre, Lo Invisible y Lo Visible… de quien le decían "Estrella Pura" por ser un forma humanoide de luz blanca como si fuese una estrella viviente con 2 ojos celestes resplandecientes, las estrellas le obedecían…_

_Bajo su mandato de Éter estuvo seres de energía pura de diversas formas que en realidad eran sus hijos e hijas porque ellos no poseían una forma en específico eran amorfos mas su poder era necesario porque con ello, el día y la noche se daban, el ciclo del agua, la vida misma y la vegetación; los conocidos "Soles" no eran solo la luz eran poder que necesitaba un balance, absorbiendo la energía excesiva del planeta para que todas las condiciones se dieran… ¿De cómo fue posible? Los dioses elementales de muchas regiones y los "5 Titanes Estelares" permitieron esto… con el paso del tiempo miles y miles de mundo vieron nacer la vida a sus anchas y tiempos…Fueron momentos gloriosos…_

_En aquel entonces vivían los Dioses, seres divinos que poseían un gran poder obtenidos desde su formación...Estos seres influyeron de alguna manera en la formación de mundos, creando sus condiciones como ellos les parecía conveniente…Éter como un Dios Creador, era respetado por su labor y además por su esposa…Anfang…"La del Principio, la Eternidad, Madre de Vida y la Muerte"... Anfang era parecida a Éter, salvo que ella un cuerpo femenino provisto de larga cabellera, toda ella hecha de luz y vestida con haces de luces que se extendían de su espalda como si fuesen alas…sus ojos no eran azules sino de un hermoso color dorado; eran esos que cautivaban a Éter en muchos sentidos. Ambos se amaban sin mentirse ni nada, eran fieles uno con el otro…y eran considerados por ende, seres benévolos más no castigadores…nunca interviniendo en los ciclos de la existencia…cuidando las corrientes que circulaban en el Multi-universo…_

_Lo que uno no sabe es que de las corrientes vitales, una de estas no tenia cuidado de nada, conocida como The Codex merodeaba indefensa en el Universo a la deriva cuyo fines parecía ser resguardar cuanto conocimientos pudiese, Éter… decidió cuidarla ¡Vaya maravillas encontró en The Codex! Convirtiéndolo en un mundo esplendoroso que se conocería por los siguientes billones de años como "TalesWorld"… El Mundo que Cuenta…y para Anfang, sus hijas e hijos…Éter les había concebido un hogar como un Imperio en los alrededores de aquel mundo entre sus anillos de cristales verdes… Aquel mundo enorme que ningún otro, casi a la decima potencia que un planeta común… A simple vista se podía apreciar sus extensas tierras, islas y continentes, océanos, polos y grandes paisajes surrealistas…un mundo donde la perfección estaba al alcance de cualquiera y rodeado de varios anillos verdes donde se establecía el Imperio de las Estrellas…la esencia de The Codex, sin necesidad de un sol que le iluminase… este planeta se movía como si fuese un planetoide de modo que podía hallarse cerca o lejos…Era un planeta vivo…y las estrellas cuidaban de él…_

_Éter y Anfang respetaban las decisiones de los mundos porque ellos consideraban que cada mundo debía tener su voluntad…por ello crearon a los "Planetoides" cuerpos celeste que vagaban por el espacio infinito albergan una pequeña fracción de casi todas las especies…Ya que "TalesWorld" no podía generar su propia vida pero si albergarla. Éter, Anfang y todos sus hijos e hijas se dieron la tarea de buscar a las especies…no importando su naturaleza o su procedencia… De lejos vinieron dragones, demonios y sirenas…arcontes, nigromantes y sombras, duendes, elfos y humanos… híbridos, gigantes y enanos…elfos, silfos y ondinas; criaturas nunca antes vistas y otras tan corrientes… Cada animal, cada insecto, cada pez, cada anfibio, cada reptil y cada mamífero que existía…Vinieron a él…toda clase de plantas y extrañas razas sin nombre… Fue así que ese mundo en años venideros se volvería el más diverso y maravilloso entre todos, la armonía prevaleció… mas su suerte pronto iba a cambiar con la llegada de su último hijo varón…" _

…Durante un momento…un llanto se escucho en las silenciosas paredes del Palacio cuya arquitectura era una mezcla de lo Gótico y Fantasioso de cristales verdes que yacía imponente sobre un asteroide del mismo cristal surcando entre los anillos de TalesWorld, aun en formación…ese era el llanto de un recién nacido, casi miles de estrellas se habían congregado así como los "5 Titanes Elementales" cuyas formas semejaban a enormes bestias colosales: el titán de fuego que parecía una enorme serpiente-dragón voladora hecha de lava ennegrecida con pequeñas venas aun latentes de lava liquida y llamaradas en casi toda la extensión de su cuerpo alargado surgiendo de varias partes como fumarolas constantes, 2 enormes llamaradas formando alas y por supuesto su cabeza…de la que sobresalían 2 enormes ojos amarillos así como sus fauces de la que por dentro era ver el mismo infierno ya que eran tan brillantes como si vieras el núcleo abierto siempre acompañado por gas negro iluminado de rojo…en su pecho una esfera amarilla fluctuaba dando a entender que era creación de las estrellas; el segundo titán el del agua, era parecido a una mantaraya gigante hecha de agua y hielo porque su espalda sobresalían enormes pilares fríos, blancos y a veces transparentes y por supuesto era acompañado constantemente por alguna clase de escarcha en tantos las corrientes que se arremolinaban por toda su extensión creaban fenómenos submarinos sorprendentes…a veces se podía ver cómo los iceberg se sumergían y se fundían al llegar al núcleo blanco en el pecho así como los 2 destellos blancos que hacían de ojos que a diferencia del de fuego, era acompañado por una neblina azulada y blanca que escarchaba a donde fuera.

Otro de los titanes era el que parecía un torso de gorila enorme pero sin patas ya que estas eran enormes cristales en forma de pilares que los sustituían casi como un pico de estos, en general el titán estaba hecho de miles de rocas, meteoritos y otros tipos de "minerales" creando una superficie irregular adornada por venas brillantes que iban del negro al hermoso dorado, todas ellas acumuladas de tal forma que el color predominante era el marrón… a veces hasta con enormes incrustaciones de pilares de cristales de colores dándole un aspecto más fiero pero a la vez "espectacular" puesto que algunos sobresalían de su mandíbula formando largos colmillos, lo acompañaba siempre meteoritos pequeños en anillos que giraban a su alrededor a la vez que creaban escarcha de diferentes colores, un núcleo blanco con aura verde así como sus ojos verdes que parecían luceros de la aurora boreal aunque por consiguiente era como verlo manifestarse en su lomo cuando se movía.

Por último estaba el titán "dual" porque eran 2 titanes que debían estar juntos, el enorme vórtice que parecía una especie de serpiente con aletas como plesiosauro y otra serpiente con alas de ave luminosa, ambas eran el viento y el rayo, los elementos gaseosos y los neutrones que facilitaban la proliferación de una atmosfera confortable; el primero la serpiente-plesiosauro estaba hecha de diferentes gases de colores entre purpura, negro, azul rey, celeste y blanco que se arremolinaban como un vórtice comprimido de donde sobresalían sus extremidades, el núcleo azul celeste y esos ojos azules a la vez que abría sus fauces de donde expulsaba gas entre el azul celeste y blanco como niebla que en realidad esa ozono ; por consiguiente la serpiente alada estaba hecho de energía relampagueante como si los rayos salieran de como si fuese una criatura de estática pura color blanca con un núcleo amarillo que fluctuaba produciendo enormes rayos que hacían de sus alas a la vez que un par de destellos amarillos hacían de ojos; ambos…por ende siempre iban juntos ya que por más que se negara el hecho…iban juntos acompañados por enormes tormentas galácticas de nubes coloridas en tonos oscuros: rojo, morado, purpura, negro, azul rey y a veces celeste o anaranjado de la desprendían relámpagos blancos, azul celeste o violetas…Ambos eran complementarios. Eran entonces aquellos titanes colosales los que rodeaban desde una distancia prudente y lo que se podía decirse un centellar de estrellas que se mantenían expectantes en los alrededores del Palacio a la espera de el nuevo acontecer, estando ahí a la espera de ver al recién nacido…un próximo heredero de la Gran Familia Imperial de las Estrellas…

…Y recostada en una cama de cristales que formaban una especie de flor cuyos pétalos formaban una especie de cuna estaba Anfang con un pequeño en brazos envuelto en algún paño de haces de luz…apenas la luz del pequeño se podía distinguir…un azul celeste con un tenue color rojo en el pecho donde se ubicaba el corazón de cristal…Cabe mencionar que las estrellas cuando son muy jóvenes y no llegan todavía a la mayoría de edad (300,000,000 de años) tienen un corazón de vidrio rojo que parece luz que desaparece tras pasados esa edad. Los ojos apenas abiertos daban a entender que eran dorados como su madre, aunque se veían de color ámbar brillante y Anfang mecía al pequeño acogiéndolo contra su pecho puesto que había dejado de llorar… un beso en la frente del infante hizo que se removiera buscando una mejor posición para acurrucarse.

-¿Anfang…?.- la voz grave pero gentil de Éter la hizo virarse para ver a su esposo entrando a la habitación de cristales.

-…Mira, Éter…-le dijo Anfang con una voz suave y dulce, Éter se acerco viendo por primera vez al recién nacido en sus brazos.-…Se parece a ti…-respondió con calma.

-…Tiene tus ojos…Anfang…-dijo Éter mirándolo con cariño, había heredado el tono azul de sus ojos en su piel pero el mismo de su esposa en los ojos aunque su aura era muy leve se notaba que sería azul cian llegando a blanco en un futuro.-…Es hermoso…Anfang…-una risita de Anfang lo hizo sentirse lleno de orgullo. Las estrellas no precisamente nacían como Éter o Anfang, sino que heredaban alguna de las tonalidades de ellos o hasta nuevas…según su don especial…pero este recién nacido estrella seria especial…muy especial en un futuro.

Éter tomo al pequeño en brazos, el pequeño al sentirse en movimiento se removió un poco mas solo para volverse acomodar esta vez mirando al sujeto que tenía enfrente dando pequeños bostezos aunque no se le notase su boca…entrecerrando los ojos porque aun tenía sueño.

-¿Cómo hemos de llamarle?.- inquirió Éter sentándose a lado de Anfang quien se apego a él.

-Testudo…-dijo ella sin pensarlo.

-¿Cómo las tortugas que acogimos?.- pregunto curioso Éter.

-¿No te gusta?.- cuestiono Anfang con un tono de reproche aunque sonaba divertida, pues desde hace un tiempo habían hallado a la deriva un extraño banco de tortugas espaciales de cristales azules y verdes con los ojos negros de iris amarillos… quienes las hallaron fascinantes por lo que las acogieron en su planetoide aquella vez…llamándolas: "Testudos".- Podríamos llamarlo…mmm…-dijo tentativamente Anfang y Éter se rio para sus adentros, a veces Anfang podía ser muy persuasiva.

-No…me gusta…Testudo…así se llamara…-declaro Éter y el pequeño bostezo para luego dormirse en los brazos de su padre quien le miraba con el amor que un padre le puede profesar a su hijo.- Testudo…nuestro pequeño Testudo, (Mi pequeño Testudo…).- se dijo para sí Éter y beso la frente de su hijo más pequeño.

…_Ese mismo día, el nuevo hijo de la Familia de las Estrellas lleno a todos de alegría y jubilo…transmitiéndose a todos aquellos que se hallaban lejos en un cantico que solo las estrellas conocían…que parecía ser música silenciosa y mística…_

_Pero…este fue…el principio de un fin…_


	2. Chapter 2

IMPERIO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

"…Ningún Imperio perdura por siempre…así como tampoco deja de existir."... La historia de el último hijo de Éter…

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son basados en los mitos y leyendas, a excepción los creados por mí y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos que quieren saber sobre la historia de mi personaje: Testudo, la Estrella de Talesworld.

(Pensamientos)

"_Frases...datos_"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

Cap. 1

PÉRDIDAS

"_Alguna vez…fui feliz…pero el destino no lo quiso así…y simplemente me lo arrebato todo… Sin dejarme ya nada para desear existir."_

_Testudo, Ultimo hijo de Éter_

-Pasado-

…2 000 000 años después… (edad humana: 2 años)

-Mira Testudo…mira…-le decía Anfang al pequeño Testudo ante una pequeña esfera de colores que yacía flotando frente a ellos.- Di…"hola"…-tomo su manita y la agito haciendo que Testudo se riera, Anfang sonreía para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos, alzándolo y levantándolo…el pequeño Testudo soltaba algunas risitas…le encanta jugar a "volar".- Y ahí viene "Testudo"…¡Wiiii! Jejejeje…-Testudo reía y reía, moviendo los bracitos como indicándole que adoraba seguir con el juego. Anfang lo acerco a su rostro rozando "narices" aunque su especie casi no se le notara los rasgos humanos en un gesto muy maternal…dedicándole una sonrisa al sentir las manitas de la pequeña estrella recorrer su rostro…como suelen hacerlo cuando reconocen a su progenitora. Todo ello ante la mirada de Éter que pese que Anfang sabía que estaba ahí viéndolos, no decía nada…Testudo que entre sus juegos lo vio empezó a estirar sus bracitos a su dirección, Anfang se volteo con una mirada que indicaba "Quiere que lo cargues"…Testudo siguió insistiendo hasta que Éter se digno y se sentó a lado de Anfang, quien lo sentó en su regazo pero Testudo quería que su papa lo abrazara…cosa que hizo al tomarlo entre sus brazos, Testudo soltó una risita juguetona y toco el rostro de su papa Éter…

-Es muy insistente ¿No crees?.- inquirió Anfang viendo como Testudo miraba a su papa tocándolo despacio mientras soltaba una que otra risita…

-Tienes razón…-dijo Éter tomando la manita a su pequeño Testudo, el pequeño se le quedo mirando y con una risita toco su cara; Éter era feliz...en tanto Anfang recostaba su cabeza en su hombro; Testudo seguía con su juego de tocar los rostros de sus padres.

-¡Hey, papa…! Ah, aquí estas…te estaba…bus…can…do- irrumpió otra estrella parecido a Testudo, solo que no tenía el corazón rojo y los ojos de este eran blanco además de que era mayor por unos 300 000 957 de años…en pocas palabras con la apariencia de 30 años…este se trataba de Aaax el primero de los hijos de Éter y Anfang.- Jejejeje…-se rio bajo.

-¿Lo encontraste? ¡Ah, ahí está!.- inquirió otra estrella, con la edad de unos 300 000 456 de años, apariencia de 30 igual salvo que su cuerpo es rojo y los ojos de un azul celeste sin tampoco el corazón en su pecho que alguna vez fue amarillo como los luceros del amanecer.

-¡Aaax, Waax! Mas respeto a su padre…-le dijo Anfang y se asomo por la puerta al oír unas risitas no muy bien disimuladas.- Hijas mías…¿Qué hacen ahí escondidas?

-¡Madre!.- dijeron unas voces desde afuera y ahí aparecieron otras estrellas. Las 3 presentes de cuerpo femenino…la primera era blanca con ojos azul celeste tirando a gris…con la edad de 300 000 967 de años. La segunda era blanca con un ojo verde y otro azul; algo de baja estatura con la edad de 300 000 321 de años y la ultima era de cuerpo blanco cuya aura era roja pero le daba un tono rosado a su cuerpo con ojos de un color rojo, alta y delgada con 300 000 780 de años de edad. En pocas palabras…eran entre los hijos primeros de Éter y Anfang…las únicas 3 mujeres…

-Moan…Tzud…Batz…¿Se puede saber…que hacían ahí?.- inquirió su madre cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues…-empezó hablar Moan, la blanca de ojos celestes.

-Es que…-dijo a continuación Tzud la de ojos bicolor.

-Madre…nosotras…estaban- trato de explicar Batz la de aura rosada.

-¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito otra estrella pero masculina aunque esta se diferenciaba por ser negra con aura blanca y ojos rojos, era Tzoltz con 300 000 546 de años.

-¡QUE SI Y LO VAMOS A COMPROBAR!.- le contesto otra estrella masculina era blanca de ojos purpuras más alto que la estrella negra, su nombre…Keeh con 300 000 349 de años.

-¡Oigan ya párenle a su discusión…! En serio llevan todo el día con eso…- dijo una tercera estrella amarilla de ojos verdes, que su estatura parecía más joven aunque tenía 300 000 789 de años…este era Coz.

-¡Si en serio!.- exclamo Caan, otra estrella pero era blanco con los ojos azul celeste que se parecía a Éter aunque se diferenciaban por mucho quizás por la actitud poco paciente y tenía más o menos la edad de 300 000 430 de años.

-¡YA CALLENSE!.- gritaron otras 4 estrellas al mismo tiempo, una de aura verde-blanco con los ojos amarillos, era Xibcay con 300 000 890 de años. La segunda estrella era amarilla pero de ojos negro, baja estatura con 300 000 768 de años; este era Dzec. El tercero era otra estrella aunque negra con aura amarilla de ojos anaranjados, alto con sus 300 000 410 de años…su nombre Balam y por ultimo una estrella roja de ojos amarillos de nombre Cutz con 300 000 334 de años.

Con esto las 13 estrellas de Eter y Anfang se hallaban presentes: Aaax, Tzud, Caan, Waax, Balam, Coz, Batz, Xibcay, Cutz, Moan, Keeh, Dzec y Tzoltz…los 13 primeros hijos e hijas de la Familia Imperial de las Estrellas.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo…?.- pregunto Éter con Testudo riéndose en brazos de su padre, lo que acato la atención.

-¡LO SENTIMOS PAPA NO SABIAMOS QUE ESTABAS CON…MAMA Y TESTUDO!.-dijeron a coro algo exasperados y el pequeño Testudo, se rio del comportamiento de sus hermanos y hermanas. Entonces la esfera de colores luminosa salió volando colocándose frente a los hermanos y hermanas.

-¡Ah, hola!.- dijeron Moan, Tzud y Batz con alegría saludando la esfera.

-¡AH, NO, MAMA NO!.- grito exasperado Tzoltz cubriéndose la cara con una mano.- ¡No hagas eso!.

-Pero si yo estaba con su papa…y Testudo…-dijo Anfang recibiendo al pequeño de los brazos de Éter, haciendo lo mismo.- ¡Mira saluda a tus hermanos y hermanas! Di: "Hola"…-sacudió su manita hacia la esfera.

-¡Testudo, hermanito…!.- grito Coz ante las miradas de desconcierto.- ¿Qué…? Testudo se merece un momento con todos ¿No?.- se acerco tomándolo en brazos y sonriéndole.- ¡Hola, Testudo! ¿Te gusta jugar a "volar"? ¿Sí? ¡Wiiiiii!.- las risas del infante se hicieron escuchar. Cada hermano jugando con él junto aquella esfera de colores que en realidad era un Cosmos-grafo…un pequeño cristal que poseía la capacidad de almacenar "recuerdos" como aquellos que estaba viviendo el pequeño, los momentos felices que perdurarían por los milenios consiguientes…

…_Las caras burlonas de Tzoltz, las caras alegres de sus hermanas Moan y Batz, Tzud con su forma científica de explicarle cosas…las discusiones de Cutz con Keeh de quien iba a cargarlo. Dzec y su seriedad; Waax y sus consejos en los juegos…Caan su nerviosismo…Aaax y Xibcay jugando a las escondidas con el…Coz y su hiperactividad en los juegos…Balam con su actitud tranquila, Éter y Anfang…sonriéndole, ¿Qué más podía pedir el pequeño Testudo?... _

…_Lo suficiente para resistir las pérdidas que vendrían por adelante…_

(…5 000 000 años después… Testudo a edad de 5 años…)

-¿Papa?.- pregunto un pequeño Testudo con apariencia de 5 años a un callado Éter que le miraba con tristeza y dolor, se agacho a su altura estrechándolo entre sus brazos con suavidad.- ¿Dónde…esta…mama?.- pregunto asustado y tembló ¿Dónde estaba mama? ¿Por qué todos estaban tristes…? ¿Qué paso…? ¿Por qué no le decían nada?.- ¿Papa…donde esta…mami?

-Testudo…-Éter se aparto un poco del pequeño infante mirándolo con ternura ¿Qué le iba a decir?.- Tu mama…ella…no podrá…volver…a casa.-le acaricio la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos temblorosos.

-¿Mama…no vol-ve-ra? ¿Por qué?.- quiso saber, no le gustaba ese silencio ¡ALGO NO ANDABA BIEN!.-¿Papi?

-No volvera…porque…-Éter quiso ser fuerte ¡PERO ERA INUTIL! Anfang había muerto sin poder salvarla de la muerte de un planeta que iba a extinguirse por una lluvia de meteoritos descomunales que terminaría con todo planeta y…el… ¡LA VIO MORIR ENFRENTE SUYO…sin poder hacer nada! Comenzó a llorar y el pequeño pudo entenderlo…Éter lo atrajo en un abrazo que solo significaba una cosa "Su madre estaba muerta…ya no la iba a volver a ver…jamás…".- Lo siento…Testudo…perdóname…-le repetía y el pequeño Testudo lloraba con más fuerza, hasta volverse en un llanto amargo y doloroso…

Los hermanos lloraban en silencio, algunos lamentándose de su falta…pudieron salvarse todos pero no a su madre, no Anfang, no a quien los vio nacer, los vio crecer… y ahora el más pequeño sufría el colapso… las cosas sin Anfang no iban a ser lo mismo…de ahora en adelante…

:::Sueño:::

…_Las erupciones volcánicas expulsaban con furia sus gases letales y cenizas bloqueando todo rayo de sol, el cielo azul que alguna vez fue se había vuelto en negro como la noche…el fuego caía por todas direcciones como una lluvia interminable que destrozaba lo poco que quedaba de tierra, el mar siendo remplazado por lava que emergía, vapor no ayudaba mucho creando una atmosfera traicionera y violenta… los planetoides se alejaban a una distancia segura…ningún ser vivo podría volver a vivir en aquel planeta, solo faltaba alguien…¿Dónde estaba Anfang? La estrella pura Éter la buscaba con desesperación, no la había visto ascender del planeta ¿Por qué? Y fue tras ella…_

_Vago por todos lados, llamándola…el tiempo de colisión se aproximaba otra horda de meteoritos bloqueo su camino…como una ráfaga de fuego que podría derribarlo pero no, ¡Tenía que encontrar a Anfang! Un grito lo hizo reaccionar…_

_-¡ANFANG!.- grito, era ella ¡Tenía que ser ella! Y apresuro el vuelo entre meteoritos que caían incesantemente contra el suelo.- ¡ANFANG!.- un destello blanco en el suelo lo detuvo en seco.- Anfang…¡Anfang!.- cayó en picada solo para hallarse con la desgracia de ver a su amada…herida mortalmente…en el suelo hecho de ceniza, dentro de un cráter… todo el lado derecho estaba hecho pedazos…como si hubiese sido cristal…su aura fluctuaba con menos fuerza._

_-Éter…-susurro Anfang tratando de moverse pero solo soltaba quejidos…_

_-¡Anfang, resiste por favor!.- le pedía Éter cargándola contra sí.- No debiste…¿Anfang?… ¡Anfang, por favor…!_

_-…Éter…no…puedo…-le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad mirándole con dolor y tristeza, una leve sonrisa le dedico.-…Cuida… a Testudo…por…mi…_

_-No digas…eso…Anfang…te sacare de aquí…-decía Éter desesperado…la colisión era inminente.- Anfang… ¿Por qué?...-ella le sonreía y su aura descendía rápidamente, su cuerpo se solidificaba formándose en un enorme cuerpo de cristal blanco sin brillo…y noto como una pequeña esfera azul y verde que brillaba entre sus manos yacía envuelta en una esfera de cristales blancos en su mano aun intacta.- Anfang…-lagrimas de dolor surcaron sus mejillas y abrazo el cuerpo. Lloro, lloro liberando su dolor…Su único y primer amor, su fiel compañera…aquella que juro proteger y amar en la eternidad, madre de sus hijos y consejera… Aquella que le comprendía, todo…¡ESTABA MUERTA! y grito…Grito por su perdida por que ya no vería a su último hijo crecer, ya no vería TalesWorld ser complementado ya no estaría acompañado…estaría "solo" sin ella… y viendo como los últimos meteoritos se acercaban para la colisión total, con el sentimiento mas desgarrados dejo el cuerpo de Anfang… besando sus labios por una última vez susurrándole su promesa:_

_-Lo prometo…Anfang…cuidare de Testudo…por ti…-se marcho solo para contemplar como los meteoritos caían como una cortina interminable en la atmosfera, saliendo fuera de la atmosfera del planeta justo cuando trozos del planeta mismo eran expulsados fuera._

_-¡PADREEEEE!.- escucho gritos, virándose para ver como el núcleo del planeta era liberado y todo se volvió borroso, lo único que pudo ver como si fuese un espejismo fue la silueta de Anfang ahí entre la luz…sonriéndole…susurrándole unas últimas palabras._

_-Promételo…Éter…-le dijo y desapareció, entonces…perdió la consciencia sintiendo como varios hijos suyos lo habían sostenido a tiempo tras la onda expansiva…todo se torno negro y…silencioso…_

:::Fin del Sueño:::

…Despertó exaltado, mirando a su alrededor…Éter solía tener sueños de aquel día y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de ellos 2…sin darse cuenta…una manita se asomaba por el borde de la cama de cristal.

-¿Testudo?.- pregunto y vio como su pequeño, rodeaba la cama hasta estar junto a él y sin más abrazarle con fuerza.- ¿Testudo?

-Papa…vi…a…Mami…-dijo entre sollozos.-Y… ya no… estaba…tuve miedo…-se aferro al pecho de Éter, este lo escuchaba atentamente y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo.- Tengo miedo…papa…-el pequeño se acojona entre sus brazos, temblaba queriendo aguantar las lagrimas.

-No tengas miedo…aquí estoy…-le susurraba suavemente acariciándole la cabeza.- Aquí estoy…papa cuida de ti…-pasaron algunos minutos y el pequeño Testudo había dejado de llorar pero no se dormía.

-¿Papa…porque mama…murió?.- quiso saber el pequeño, Éter se le quedo mirando…tampoco sabía porque paso aquello y siguió acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Porque…le llego su hora…-le dijo Éter a Testudo, quien miraba a su papa.- Y te quería…-Testudo se acurruco aun mas.- Nos quería…y ella…simplemente…se fue.- Éter abrazo a su pequeño, quien podía comprender que su papa realmente también estaba triste mas y le abrazo.

-Mami…no le gustaría…vernos…llorar…-dijo Testudo sorprendiendo a su papa Éter quien sonrió en respuesta mirándolo con ternura, Testudo era muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas.

-Tienes razón.- dijo y siguió acariciándolo con cuidado y despacio hasta que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos…Éter incapaz de dejar a su pequeño solo, lo recostó a su lado mientras dejaba que se acurrucara en su pecho…mirando dormir, tenía sus ojos pero era también los suyos en su piel.-Aquí estoy…Testudo…Papa te cuida…-le susurro hasta que cerró los ojos, durmiendo tranquilo por aquella noche…

Sin embargo una luz en la lejanía, el nacimiento de una nueva estrella que formaba ahora un núcleo planetario fluctuó con fuerza ante de volver a cerrarse en el momento que el titán de fuego la encerraba, junto al titán del agua y de la tierra…mientras los otros 2 titanes esperaban para comenzar su labor…aquellos titanes…creaban un planeta nuevo…que en años venideros seria el escenario de eventos que marcarían la historia conocida por todos…en una guerra silenciosa de los planos…un susurro se escucho en las lejanías del universo…uno cuyo significado seria resuelto en milenios venideros…

-Futuro-

"_Fui bueno, hasta el punto de ser misericordioso…jamás le desee el mal a nadie ni siquiera opte el camino del castigo mortal… ¡NUNCA LO HICE! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué de entre billones de seres fui el desafortunado de vivir sin ya nadie?!... Me he quedado solo… Solo viviendo la eternidad de mi existencia hasta que mi ser deje de persistir aqui… Yo quiero…yo quiero…ir con ellos… _

_Testudo, Ultimo hijo de Éter _

…Un ente de energía azul cian cuya apariencia humana era como la de un joven alto de contextura delgada rondando por los 22 años pero en realidad su edad era de casi 22 000 000 de años, lo que equivaldría una era completa en términos terrestres, en cuyo pecho sobresalía una esfera de energía ropa miraba el universo plagado de "intrigas" que se expandía mas allá de los anillos de TalesWorld… estando solo sobre pilares de cristales verdes y azules que brillaban con intensidad en un meteorito adyacente a los anillos que giraban alrededor del planeta…que en realidad eran los restos de un Palacio perdido en el espacio; se dio media vuelta adentrándose a la estructura en absoluto silencio… No se veía a nadie más…en el sitio casi en la completa soledad…sin nadie más que él y nada más; se mantenía flotando mientras tomaba rumbo a un espacio circular donde había varias esferas de colores flotando en ningún orden, las miro con cuidado y tomo una para colocarla en el pilar central que parecía alguna clase de pequeña fuente donde la coloco en tanto una serie de imágenes aparecían como meros "hologramas" de neblina sobre esta…y los miro con profunda tristeza:

_-…Testudo…¿Qué haces?.- pregunto su papa Éter que lo observaba jugar con la esfera-_

_-¡Quiero saber cómo funciona!.- dijo mientras la hacía rodar, en aquel entonces solo tenía unos 10 000 000 años de vida._

_-…Pero si ya está funcionando…-dijo Éter con su voz serena y tomándolo por los hombros para que se virara.- ¿Ves?.- y el exclamo feliz como si ya entendiera._

_-…Oie…Papa…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- quiso saber el pequeño volteándose a ver a Éter._

_-…¿Si, que cosa?..-pregunto._

_-…¿Cómo conociste a mama?...-pregunto el pequeño Testudo mirándolo inocentemente._

_-…Pues…-se hinco a su lado sonriéndole.- No te lo puedo decir…porque fue algo llamado "Amor"…-el pequeño Testudo ladeo la cabeza.- Y cuando seas grande lo entenderás…_

…El ente de energía azul, cerro el recuerdo mirando la nada por un breve momento en tanto tomaba otro y dejaba aquel recuerdo flotar por la habitación, lo coloco en la fuente abriendo un nuevo recuerdo…observándolo con esos ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor…¿Por qué?

_-…Jajajajaja…jajajajajaja…-una risa leve y femenina se escuchaba en el "recuerdo" donde había un ente como el pero era de contorno femenino blanco con hermosos ojos rojos como el fuego así como un corazón esférico de energía pero amarillo en su pecho aunque lo que le definía el cabello eran las leves puntas rizadas dando a entender que eran corto pero largo.-…Testudo…deja eso…-la estrella rio y se tapo la cara con clara muestra de pena._

_-…Pero si se te vez bonita…-dijo Testudo abrazándola por detrás haciendo que esta la mirara con coquetería y riera.-…Sera un momento para recordar ¿No crees?...Zaci…_

_-Jejejejeje…si…-esta vez miraron a los ojos dándose un casto beso, uno tierno y suave.-…tramposo…Testu-kun…eres un tramposo…-dijo entre besos._

_-…Pero soy tu tramposo…-entrecerró los ojos para reírse recibiendo una que otra queja juguetona de su…_

…El recuerdo se cerro, ¿Qué era ella para él? ¿Su pareja, su amante, su comprometida…su amor? Nadie sabía, solo el…y lo que significaba… decidió dejar el recuerdo flotar mirándolos con detenimiento, para tomar uno más…

_-¡MIREN A NUESTRO HERMANITO!.- exclamo Tzud una de sus hermanas.-¡YA ESTA GRANDECITO!.- le abrazo con cariño mientras él estaba algo ¿Rojo? Con Zaci tomada de la mano quien se reía de la pena de Testudo._

_-Sí, definitivamente estas creciendo…HER-MA-NI-TO…-dijo Tzoltz con una sonrisa burlona y sus otros hermanos lo miraban con gracia.- ¿No crees?.- los hermanos asintieron._

_-Gracias…-contesto sarcástico Testudo.-Supongo…_

_-Pero si son para cual…-dijo Moan entre ambos y los abrazo a ambos.- ¡Y si te casas…PODRE TENER SOBRINOS!_

_-¡HERMANA!.- exclamo Testudo un poco rojo de la vergüenza._

_-¿Oie y cómo es que se conocieron? ¿Acaso actuó como todo un cazanova o fue su nerviosismo? ¡VAMOS TIENES QUE CONTARNOS!.- le dijo Coz a Zaci._

_-…creo que fue…de los 2…-dijo con calma y sonrió a Testudo que era acosado por sus hermanas y hermanos. _

…Cuantos recuerdos, cuánto dolor… Ya no oía mas voces que solo la suya en el abismo de su vida. No más risas, nomas llantos, no más quejas, no más palabras… Silencio solo eso…Otro recuerdo fue revelado…

_-Testudo…-era la voz de su hermano Aaax pero no estaba feliz, sino triste y dolido.- Si llegases a ver esto…tienes que saber que… No te asustes…no es que no quisiéramos que te involucraras, no es que-_

_-Testudo…te queremos…-dijo Batz.- Y mucho…-sus ojos verdes se volvían cristalinos- Te apre-ciamos…demasiado…_

_-Cuídate…-dijo Tzotz.- No hagas estupideces…_

_-Vamos a estar contigo…-dijo Waax.- Todos…-los otros hermanos y hermanas estaban sonriendole pero de una forma feliz sino como si fuera la última vez que lo verían o se comunicarían con el…_

_-Queremos que sepan…que no olvides…lo que te enseño Papa…-dijo Aaax con voz gangosa.- No odies…a nadie…hermanito, no lo hagas…acéptalos a todos por igual; no lo olvides…- la mano de Caan a su lado lo hizo desistir.- Te apreciamos, queremos protegerte, a ti y todo cuanto Padre protegió…¡Padre te amaba, nosotros te amamos, hermanito…por favor…No llores!.- su hermano le lloraba.- ¡SIEMPRE VAMOS A ESTAR AHÍ!_

…Ese último recuerdo, fue aquel fatídico día…el día en que todo a cabo…cuando descubrió que estaba solo…y cerró ese recuerdo dejándolo con los otros. Nunca supo porque solo "el", si tanto le amaban como familia ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no lo habían llevado con ellos?! ¡ESTABA SOLO, SOLO! Tenía miedo, frustración y dolor; tanta ira, tanta tristeza…así como confusión sin entender todos sus motivos…Ellos ya no estaban con él, eran los 13 pilares de TalesWorld…los Templos de las 13 regiones del planeta que tanto debían proteger, tampoco estaban las estrellas y sus otras hermanas y hermanos de segundo rango: Circinus, Zavijara, Al'nair, Aura,…Nadie ellos no estaban, los Titanes desaparecidos…Nadie, absolutamente nadie quedaba ya…Lo único que quedaba era el…

Por los enormes ventanales de lo que alguna vez fue un glorioso Palacio; lo último que quedaba era: TalesWorld…ese mundo tan diferente cuya existencia parecía prevalecer en tiempos oscuros, latente como una luz que aunque en momentos más difíciles simplemente estaba ahí…a cualquier imprevisto, su luz seguía iluminando, quizás era su naturaleza pero que de algún modo lo motivaba a seguir estar ahí… No querer apartarse y por más que quisiera escapar o irse, dejándolo a merced de su destino; no podía, algo lo ataba a velar su seguridad y no quería…sentirse "solo", para el…la soledad le afectaba de poco en poco, algo que no podía luchar. Pero una voz siempre le confortaba, más allá de todo con esas dulces palabras que le consolaban desde hace tiempo… tanto tiempo:

"_No llores… aquí estoy, yo te cuido… No estás solo, nunca lo vas a estar… Porque eres…importante…para mí, para ellos y todos... No pierdas la fe, aquí estoy…aquí estoy…siempre estaré aquí…"_

…Esas palabras que venían a él, esas palabras que lo mantenían cuerdo y l que evitaban que el cayera entre sus recuerdos…la tristeza y el dolor eran apaciguados, solo necesitaba centrarse en esas palabras para escucharlas… Como si fuese alguien más, incluso llegar a sentir un abrazo…un abrazo cariñoso y cálido, dulce y tierno a la vez confortable y amable puesto que "alguien" debía ser, porque siempre la escuchaba; esa voz cuyo origen no hallaba en ningún lado de ese mundo pero ahí estaba…siempre con él.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPERIO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

"…Ningún Imperio perdura por siempre…así como tampoco deja de existir."... La historia de el último hijo de Éter…

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son basados en los mitos y leyendas, a excepción los creados por mí y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos que quieren saber sobre la historia de mi personaje: Testudo, la Estrella de Talesworld.

(Pensamientos)

"_Frases...datos_"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

Cap. 2

TRAICION

"_Me arrepiento…me arrepiento, ¡Soy el ser más maldito de todos! ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?!...No debí, no debí acceder… ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Por qué? ¡¿DIGANME PORQUE?!..."_

_Éter, Estrella de las Estrellas._

-Pasado-

…Hace algunos milenios atrás de "El Quiebre"…

Éter, la Estrella Pura, padre de todas las estrellas, Dios creador y ente de materia, la Esencia Pura de las cosas visibles e invisibles… se sentía de lo peor. Andaba de aquí y allá, dando círculos sin sentido en su habitación…el lugar más privado, murmurando cosas sin sentido para sí mismo. Se sentía frustrado, tenía miedo y a la vez se sentía odiado por sí mismo; la desesperación no era cosa de él pero estaba cometiendo un error fatal…Le estaba mintiendo a su familia, a sus hijos e hijas y más aun a su hijo pequeño…se sentó un momento pensando las consecuencias…llevándose las manos en claro gesto de resentimiento.

-(¿Qué estoy…haciendo?).- se culpaba mentalmente, no era el ser más poderoso pero estos reencuentros…con los dioses tras…lo que sucedió hace un tiempo atrás, no había sido nada bueno, de algún modo tenía la sospecha de que "algo" perjudicaría en un futuro cercano todo…No sabía porque, era una premonición demasiado acertada a lo que empezaba a suceder…como ese día.

::::Flash Back:::

-¡Éter es bueno verte!.- hablo *Susanoo, uno de los tantos dioses que se reunían en ese lugar para "resolver" problemas sobre sus dimensiones.- Últimamente no vienes…a las reuniones como antes…-dijo este con un tono serio y una mirada rara como queriendo ser amable pero no, había algo más.

-He tenido…problemas con mi familia…-dijo lo más calmado aunque internamente estaba incómodo con la situación ya era la 7º vez que le hablaban.

-Éter…tú sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo…-dijo Susanoo un hombre con rasgos asiáticos que llevaba una yukata muy elegante en tonos azul oscuro, blancos y celestes haciendo alusión a una "deidad del mar" quien no hizo el claro gesto de tocarlo, no porque no quisiera sino que…por circunstancias obvias a su naturaleza…"Ningún Dios o ente dimensional o guardián" lo podía hacer, simplemente su condición natural no se lo permitía, era energía que el mismo generaba pero muy rara… era tan poderosa que fue capaz de lastimar inconscientemente a un ángel que acompañaba a Jehová, de por vida cuando le estrecho la mano… Solo una vez considero tener un cuerpo pero solo fue perjudicial por que se volvió el centro de miradas en aquella reunión, fue esa única y última vez que lo hizo…del resto simplemente ignoraba los comentarios al respeto y las sutiles sugerencias de que debía presentarse así…pero se negó rotundamente.

-No…se preocupe.-dijo Éter y se retiró, no quería seguir estando en ese lugar porque se sentía realmente como un vil "traidor", un verdadero mentiroso asistiendo a las reuniones, fingiendo que no le incomodaba para nada el hecho de "quien" estaban utilizando para realizar ese trabajo... Sabía lo que estaban haciendo ¡Sabía que estaba mal! Y aun así…iba porque quería "ayudarle" aunque pese a sus indirectas no era suficiente.- Con su permiso…debo irme…-se adentró un portal como si no hubiese prisa y una vez que hubo cruzado, cerrado este, tomo velocidad marchándose…tenia malos presentimientos que con el tiempo iban en aumento…

::::Fin Flash Back::::

-(Soy un maldito…mentiroso…un traidor…).- sollozo internamente ignorando todo a su alrededor cuando uno de sus muchos hijos entro, este era blanco con los ojos amarillos y llevaba 2 enormes cristales en la espalda en forma de pilares o obeliscos invertidos.

-¿Padre?.- hablo la estrella.- ¿Estas…bien?.- lo había visto hablar entre susurros.

-¿Ah…*Circinus?.- se percató Éter apenas escucho su voz.- No…estoy bien…es solo las reuniones…-dijo con seriedad.- No han ido…muy bien…¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto al ver a su hijo algo nervioso.

-Te buscan…unos sujetos…Padre…-dijo con voz queda.- Y bueno, ellos…-pero alguien no lo dejo terminar porque su hijo mayor Aaax entro con un claro gesto de preocupación.

-Padre...- hablo su hijo.- Tenemos un improvisto…-Éter se levantó, esto no era bueno…y mucho menos al escucharse un relámpago tronar en el lugar.

-Tzud…-susurro, su hija podía ser muy temperamental y si se trataban de visitas lo más probable es que eran dioses…Por lo que no debió ser una buena señal.

-En otro sitio-

-¡NO TIENE DERECHO DE INGRESAR A ESTE LUGAR!.- grito Tzud, la Estrella Azul del Rayo cuya manera de mostrar respeto era liberando relámpagos a su alrededor junto a otras estrellas que estaban hostiles con sus cristales en posición para atacar a los "visitantes" aunque otras estrellas veian esto con sorpresa y hasta nerviosismo.- ¡VAYANSE AHORA!.- un relámpago azul impacto cerca de sus pies.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- una voz demandante hizo presencia, los visitantes que no eran nada más ni nada menos que algunos dioses, 7 de ellos quienes buscaron al dueño de la voz encontrándose con Éter acompañado de 2 de sus hijos: Aaax y Circinus, el primero con un claro gesto de enojo y el segundo nervioso.- Ustedes… ¿No respetan ya acaso los dominios de los Dioses? Están fuera de los dominios del Plano Inexistente para exigir una audiencia…

-Tenemos que hablar…-dijo *Sargón, el Dios helénico Creador que era un ente en forma de hombre con cabeza y alas de águila dorada con una túnica azul con bordes dorados y plateados, pero por su forma de hablar y esa mirada; algo estaba mal.- Por favor…es importante…-su voz no parecía fingida sino dolida ¿Acaso había sucedido algo…? pero para cuando Sargón se inclinó y los otros Dioses "menores" lo hicieron…es que estaban suplicando un momento.

-Bien…Aaax, Circinus…busquen a sus hermanos…Tzud…-le hablo a su hija.- Déjalos son amigos míos...- y aunque la hija estaba algo irritada, les dedico una mirada asesina antes de dirigirles una orden a sus hermanos y hermanas la cual se retiró así como todos sus otros hijos e hijas dejándolo solo.- ¿De qué quieren hablar…?.- Sargón se levantó y hablo:

-Es sobre…Vacío…Éter…-con esas palabras fue claro la intención.

-Unas horas después-

Los siguientes minutos en la sala del trono del Imperio de las Estrellas, no fueron para nada alentadores para la Estrella Pura, oyendo cada palabra de los 7 dioses menores que estaban ahí con un gesto claro de que solo podían confiar en Éter y sus palabras; no era por nada…solo que Éter había dejado de ir a las reuniones desde hace semanas, luego meses y ahora...todo era un caos.

-…Sabia que esto podría pasar…-susurro Éter cuando el último de los Dioses, *Darío otro dios helénico hablo, salvo que era un toro blanco alado con cuernos dorados y ojos de zafiro.

-¿Lo sabias…?.- inquirió una diosa celtica, *Grian, una hermosa doncella de tez clara, cabello rojo y ojos verdes que vestía una túnica de blanca con alas tipo hada en su espalda en color tornasol.-…Éter… ¿Entonces…?

-…Por qué lo conocí… antes…y soy culpable…-la voz de Éter se quebró.-…He puesto en riesgo a todos… Debí, debí… No, ya no tiene caso…-se levantó de su trono.- Deberían irse…ahora…antes de que los tachen de traidores…

-…Éter…-hablo Chia, una diosa Chibcha, una doncella morena de ojos y cabello negro vestida de blanco y ornamentos dorados. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.- Nosotros…

-…Venimos para probar tu inocencia.-dijo otro dios, Isimud, el cual era de rostro humano barbudo castaño y ojos marrones pero joven con 2 alas doradas y con un solo taparrabo largo en forma de faldón azul claro, sandalias y un sombrero cónico de varias capas.-…Te defendíamos de falsas especulaciones y…-otro de los dioses ahí interfirió.

-Si venimos fue para avisarte que…-dijo Adzu, un ave rapaz del tamaño de una persona adulta con ojos rojos y pico y patas de plata pero pecho blanco cuya voz era femenina.- Planean atacarlos, a ti, a tu familia… ¡Dicen que eres un traidor! Que-que…-su voz sonaba dolida.- Éter… tienes que huir, ellos no… Dicen que tu sabias de "esto" y y y…-unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban en sus orbes rojas.- Éter… ¿Tu sabias que esto pasaría, verdad?.- la mirada cabizbaja de Éter le dijo la verdad.

-Adzu…si yo les hubiera dicho la verdad…-hablo Éter con dolor y tristeza.- ¿Crees que hubieran cambiado de parecer? Hubiera sucedido, por eso temí…temí no guardar el secreto que él mismo me dijo que resguardara; temí que esto llegara a pasar y aun así… ¿Tu que hubieras hecho Adzu?.

-¿Qué harás, Éter? ¡Vendrán a matarte!.- dijo Aidegaxto, un dios albino totalmente que tenía orejas largas y ojos negros cuyo cabello largo era de un gris casi blanco, de apariencia joven que no usaba nada, sino un pequeño taparrabo y nada mas.-… ¡Nosotros podríamos…!.- Éter hablo con calma.

-No…váyanse, han hecho bien en decirme…pero no arriesguen más sus vidas…-los miro.- Yo…debo resolver esto…a como dé lugar.

-¡Éter, nos quedaremos, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados!.- hablo Darío.- Tu eres bueno…no te mereces esto…-Éter le sonrió a su manera con serenidad.- Tú no puedes morir… ¡Vamos ahora, prueba tu inocencia Éter…y nadie saldrá lastimado!

-No tiene caso…Darío.-dijo Sargón sabiendo lo que Éter les había dicho y se acercó a el hasta estar frente a frente.-…Éter, nosotros somos los culpables, no te escuchamos ¡No hicimos nada!.- quería tomarlo de los hombros pero era imposible.

-Lo se…-su voz estaba dolida.- Pero lo hecho, hecho esta…Sargón, debes irte…vayan y resguarden a su gente…Porque si se enteran que ustedes me dijeron; no habrá tregua.- les dijo.- Un hijo mío los llevara lejos de aquí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…por haberme comunicado esto…

-Éter…acaso tu… No lo hagas…-dijo Dario a lo último cuando uno de sus hijos: *Corcaroli, un ente que tenía figura humana pero cabeza de perro de energía azul con ojos blanco y garras de cristal en vez de dedos de luz.

Aquella fue la última vez que los vio… porque sabía que tendrían que esconderse de la furia de otros dioses; Sargón sabía que esta sería la última vez que se verían ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Nadie sabía…solo una cosa era cierta…

-Tiempo después-

…Varios entes de diferentes tonos: unos blancos, otros amarillos, unos rojos, otros azules, otros verdes, así sucesivamente llevando a la cabeza a Corcaroli, los cuales tenían cabeza de perro pero cuerpos humanos sobrevolaban una zona del inmenso multi-universo, cruzando las fronteras para verificar algo "inusual"…

-Corcaroli…-hablo uno de estos entes, el rojo de ojos cyan con un tono de preocupación.- ¿Por qué Papa nos va enviado aquí…?

-No lo sé…Procyon…-en eso se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir una expulsación de energía abruptamente, se quedaron mirando el horizonte plagado de estrellas y galaxias.

-Eso fue…-hablo una de tono amarillo y ojos rojos, Gomeisa, una de las pocas estrellas femeninas de esas "camada".

-¡Rápido!.- aceleraron el paso hacia esa dirección…sin saber que lo que iban a encontrarse no iba a ser nada agradable.

-Imperio de las Estrellas, Anillos de TalesWorld-

…Se veía todo tranquilo, los antiguos planetoides giraban en torno al planeta entre sus anillos como grandes asteroides en constante rotación, entonces la calma se vio interrumpida cuando un grupo pequeño de estrellas entraron a todo lo que sus estelas le permitían ingresando al Palacio de forma apresurada.

-¡Padre! ¡Hermanos, hermanas!...Ayuda…¡AYUDA!- el grito con desespero una voz femenina era de Gameisa que tan pronto hallo suelo terminó por desplomarse siendo auxiliada así como otros 3 que estaban con ella pero…Corcaroli no estaba ni Procyon solo estaban ella, *Sirius una estrella blanca de ojos rojos, *Aludra otra blanca pero ojos verdes y por ultimo *Mirzan uno joven color azul con ojos amarillos...los cuales estaban jadeando y se veían algo…mal como si los hubieran lastimado con algo, pues tenían varias fisuras en sus cuerpos…manchas de un rojo fluorescente manchaban el suelo; hermanos y hermanas que estaban ahí fueron auxiliarlos…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?.- una voz hablo, se trataba de Waax hermano mayor rojo con ojos amarillos acercándose viendo que apenas se podían poner de pie.- ¿Dónde está Corcaroli… Gameisa…?.- se acercó a su hermana que se tambaleaba, viéndola más de cerca, realmente estaba mal, su mirada sin tanto brillo y temblando un poco.- ¿Qué…paso?.

-…Nosotros…ellos…Corcaroli intento pero…ellos…-su voz estaba alterada y empezó a sollozar, temblando incontrolablemente pues parecía estar en shock.- ¡Hermano está muerto, Corcaroli está muerto! ¡Nos dijo "huyan" y y y el…!.- se aferró a sus hombros.- Lo…mataron…ellos…lo mataron frente a nosotros…

-Tranquilizate… ¿De qué hablas, quienes son "ellos"? Gameisa…-trato de que se calmara pero ella estaba en shock.

-…Dioses…-susurro Aludra.- Los dioses…que hemos ayudado…¡LOS MATARON A TODOS SIN RAZON!.- grito alterado y sollozando.- Dijeron que nuestro padre es un traidor ¡Que merecemos ser eliminados y y y…fueron contra los traidores! ¡Darío y Sargón están muertos! Todos están muertos…Isimud…Hermano…están muertos…-decía entre susurros y llorando aún bajo el consuelo de una de sus hermanas *Dipper de la constelación de la Osa mayor que estaba en shock al escuchar eso, según entendían Darío, Sargón e Isimud eran solo algunos de los muchos dioses helénicos, mesopotámicos y otros de esa misma rama que eran buenos amigos de su padre...y el silencio era testigo hasta que alguien hablo:

-¿Qué…dijiste…?.- una voz hizo que todos se voltearan para ver a su padre Éter estático en el barandal del piso superior.- No…es verdad…-susurro, sintió un escalofríos…Todo se estaba saliendo de control y se tambaleo si no fuera porque 2 hijos suyos corrieron a socorrerlo, estaba ligeramente shockeado por lo que Castor y Pollux, las estrellas gemelas amarillas de ojos azules trataron de ayudarle a bajar.

-Padre…tranquilízate…- pidió Castor.

-¿Padre? ¡Padre!.- grito Pollux al ver a su padre perder la consciencia.- ¡Ayuda, padre se ha desmayado!.- Otras estrellas entraron entre ellas Aaax y Ttzotz para llevar a su padre a la habitación…

Todo ello ante la mirada de una estrella demasiado joven para entender que pasaba, oculta entre los pilares de salón en que había sucedido todo… Testudo había sido testigo de que algo malo se avecinaba…

-(Algo pasa…y Padre…sabe…).- una sensación abrumadora le invadió.- (No me gusta…esta sensación…)

-Futuro-

:::::Flash Back:::::

…_Aun recuero el sonido constante de cualquier tipo de poder impactando contra las paredes del Palacio, los pedazos desmoronándose como si fuese una torre de cristal… los gritos no se hacían menos…era perturbadores, se escuchaban a kilómetros y luego el silencio…Un silencio inquietante, yo estaba buscándola tenía que hallarla…¡Zaci estaba alejada de mí!, Padre había intentado detenerme pero no podía… había visto a Circinus morir frente a mí con tanta brutalidad…sus pedazos volando por todos lados como si aquel devastador martillo no hubiera sido suficiente ya para aplastarle el cráneo; simplemente era una carnicería a los nuestros… _

…_Las explosiones eran más frecuentes pero ¿Por qué? Estaban destruyendo los anillos como si su propósito fuera contra nosotros y el mundo que protegíamos ¡Iban a destruirlo todo por ninguna razón!... busque a alguien en donde yo estaba, habían fragmentos por doquier…el miedo me carcomía, eran sus fragmentos ¡Cuantos habían muerto ya! Esto no parecía una guerra…era el exterminio total, no había tregua, no había piedad…era acabar y aniquilar…Escucha los gritos de guerra, los gritos cada vez más agonizantes e inclusive vi chocar contra el suelo hasta hacer pedazos a mi hermano Mirzan sin compasión hasta que solo fue añicos y sangre… ¡Sangre nuestra en el suelo! Brillando como un mar escarlata…bajo mis pies tiñendo el azul en rojo carmín brillante, tenía miedo… El crujir de intentar acercarme era inevitable ¡No quería ver! Había visto cabezas, cuerpos mutilados, pedazos…demasiados pero no la veía a ella… o eso creía…_

…_Escuche un grito, su grito…y la vi, la tenían contra un asteroide 4 seres que desconozco; me paralice…vino el primer golpe, su brazo estaba siendo destruido, ella gritaba y trataba de escaparse…pero ¡No tenía piernas! Se las habían arrancado, lloraba estaba desesperada…y yo ¡NO PODIA MOVERME! ¡¿Por qué?!... Reaccione cuando le tajaron parte de la clavícula y no me contuve cuando simplemente libere tanto pilares como fuera posible a su dirección, iban a matarla…tenía que salvarla…Lo último que vi antes de perder la cordura fue su decapitación… Ya no pude contenerme…_

:::::Fin Flash Back:::::

…Sobre un solitario asteroide que gira en torno a los anillos restaurados de TalesWorld se puede ver al ente Testudo con su ya cumplidos 22 000 000 años de vida con algo entre brazos, son flores de diversas formas traídos del planeta natal delante de casi más de mil piedras con un pequeño fragmento de cristal algunos diferentes de otros en ellas acomodadas como si fuesen lapidas… caminando entre ellas con un gesto triste y acariciando algunas de paso con una mano libre, hasta un circulo de 30 en especial deteniéndose en una donde estaba una con un fragmento blanco con tiste rojizo que miro con profundo dolor diciendo un nombre:

-…Zaci…volví…-se sentó frente a esta lapida depositando algunas flores con suma delicadeza.-…Te extraño…-se quedó mirando aquel desolado lugar cubierto de más lapidas con pequeños fragmentos luminosos.-…Me haces…falta…y perdóname…-sollozo.- Quise detenerlos…Zaci y…llegue tarde…-lloro delante de esa tumba, llorándole.- Vi que te hicieron pedazos…y yo…no pude…simplemente…no pude…-las lágrimas caían como pequeños gotas flotando en el sitio sin gravedad como destellos de cristal; su llanto era el testimonio de quien no sabe que no hay más como el en ese universo. Las preguntas se arremolinan como un tormentoso recuerdo…

¿Qué pueden saber de una estrella con consciencia? ¿Habrá otras más…escondidas en el multi-universo? ¿Dónde estarán…si las hay? Cuantas preguntas te puedes hacer ante un ser destrozado sin razón, porque la destrucción solo deja dolor ¿Se le puede hallar la compasión a un ser ya destrozado por decisiones erróneas? Quizás pero será difícil…Solo pocos logran superar el dolor que uno le produce y el…La última de las estrellas, ultimo hijo de Éter lo ha hecho, ha aprendido a perdonar aunque tampoco permitirá que ningún ser vuelva ser víctima del error… Nunca más…

…_Sé que al escuchar mi llanto, amargo y prolongado, te preguntaras ¿Por qué las estrellas puede llorar de ese modo? Pues te diré…por que se han visto reflejados en otros en tales circunstancias ¿Por qué? Por qué yo he logrado perdonar… ¿A quién? A los que me han hecho daño… ¿Para qué si la vida no tiene sentido, porque lo haces…? Entonces no has vivido lo suficiente y si…pues has sentido la desolación, la desesperación, la agonía, el dolor y el sufrimiento; has llorado todas las noches por la pérdida inevitable…has gritado el destino cruel… le has pedido a la muerte tu fin existencial… ¡¿Lo has hecho?! Las estrellas perdonan no importa que… _

…_Me quitaron mi familia, mi hogar, mi amada y hasta mi sentir… Seria cruel contigo, tu especie y hasta tu mundo…hacer explotar una estrella no es difícil si quisiera pero no… Yo no soy cruel, te respeto aun cuando me han hecho tanto…mal… porque sé que no tienes la culpa de nada ¡ERES INOCENTE PORQUE CAISTE SIN REMEDIO EN UN CIRCULO VICIOSO!… ¿La tuvimos nosotros? No lo sé…no lo sé… por eso las estrellas lloran, sienten, perdonan… Y si no lo fuéramos… ¿Qué será de ti y tu existencia? Piénsalo… cuando quieras preguntármelo de nuevo… cuando me veas llorar…_

_Testudo, el último hijo de Éter_

_La Estrella de TalesWorld _

Términos:

Susanoo: Dios del mar "japonés".

Circinus: Estrella principal de la constelación de "Compas".

Sargón: Dios Creador y de la Sabiduría de los helénicos.

Darío: Dios de la Abundancia, otro dios helénico.

Grian: Diosa celtica del sol y las hadas.

Chia: Diosa de la luna, cultura chibcha.

Isimud: Dios mesopotámico "mensajero".

Adzu: Ave-diosa rapaz de los sumerios.

Aidegaxto: Dios de las nubes, cultura Vasca.

Corcaroli: una estrella que conforma la constelación de "Perros de Caza".

Procyon y Gomeisa: estrellas de la constelación de Canis Minos (Can Menor).

Sirius, Mirzan, Aludra: estrellas de la constelación de Canis Mayor (Can Mayor).

Dipper: estrella de la Osa Mayor.

Castor y Pollux: estrellas gemelas de la constelación de Geminis.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPERIO DE LAS ESTRELLAS

"…Ningún Imperio perdura por siempre…así como tampoco deja de existir."... La historia de el último hijo de Éter…

Disclamer: Todos los personajes que utilizo son basados en los mitos y leyendas, a excepción los creados por mí y los "protagonistas".

Dedicado: A todos que quieren saber sobre la historia de mi personaje: Testudo, la Estrella de Talesworld.

(Pensamientos)

"_Frases...datos_"

-Dialogo

Texto

- Cambio de escena/ Tiempo

LUGARES/ PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES

:::Flash Back/sueño:::

*Términos

Cap. 3

CONSUELO

_Mi alma herida hallo el bálsamo que lo revivió, tristeza en el olvido se ha quedado y todo aquel sufrimiento había sido curado…fue un ser distinto a mí, un alma buena y un corazón inocente que latía al son del mío en nuestro encuentro; sus ojos eran la luz que yo había perdido, una mente ingeniosa y maravillosa pero era su voz la que con palabras ciertas…simplemente me deje convencer… su sonrisa de contagiosa alegría que hizo de mi milagros para sobrellevar el dolor…no negare que su presencia fue…el néctar y ambrosia de mi existencia… ¿Qué hubiera sido sin ella? El destino me había recompensado… _

_Testudo, Ultimo hijo de Éter._

_Hay dos formas de ver la vida: una es creer que no existen milagros, la otra es creer que todo es un milagro._

_Alberth Einstein _

-Pasado-

Hace tiempo atrás…antes de El Quiebre y la Tragedia…

-Testudo...- le llamo Zaci, la Estrella roja y novia de la Estrella Azul…mientras observaban el inmenso universo a su alrededor en un asteroide un poco alejado del Palacio de las Estrellas, ambos abrazados.

-¿Si…amor?.- le cuestiono la estrella Testudo con calma, en aquel momento tenia 21 900 000 años.

-¿Tú crees…en eso que dice tu hermano "Tzotz"?... ¿De qué hay seres crueles haya afuera…?.- le pregunto con una voz temerosa.

-Tal vez…-dijo Testudo y la rodeo en sus brazos.- O quizás solo sean "almas heridas"…-añadió recordando las palabras de su padre Éter…aquellas que uno no puede olvidar.

::::::Flash Back::::::

-¿Entonces…es cierto lo que dice "Tzotz"?¿Hay criaturas…crueles allá en el universo?.- le pregunto a su padre Éter, puesto que estaban solo los 2 en aquel asteroide alejados del Palacio pero sin llegar a salirse de la órbita del planeta contemplando mas allá las galaxias y las estrellas cercanas.

-Si…lo hay…hijo…¿Por qué me cuestionas?.- quiso saber Éter con calma, su hijo últimamente hacia muchas preguntas pero eso era bueno…estaba aprendiendo.

-Por que Tzotz dice que… Hay seres benévolos y castigadores, otros que infieren en el destino de una forma injusta y dolorosa, otros que no aunque intentan hacer bien, lo único que hacen es mover los hilos como les conviene…pero aun así…dicen que hay otros que son implacables…¿Por qué…padre?...¿Por qué lo hacen?.- le dijo su hijo un poco angustiado y Éter lo observo largo rato, Testudo era sensible, hasta cierto punto de que podía reflejarse en uno y comprenderlo…Talvez no del todo pero entender a uno…era un don muy apreciado.

-Testudo…-hablo su padre con serenidad.- ¿Qué ves delante de ti?.- le cuestiono.

-El Universo…-contesto sin comprender mucho ¿A qué venía eso?

-Dime…¿El universo es igual…en todas partes?.- le volvió a preguntar Éter.

-No…es diferente…-dijo Testudo tratando de hilar el significado pero no le hallaba lógica.

-Así como en el universo hay variedad, así existen muchos seres…Ninguno es igual, quizás en poder o dominio pero jamás piensan igual… Unos creerán que hacen mal, pero quizás hagan más bien que mal; otros talvez hagan bien pero hacen más mal que bien… Unos hasta harán bien y por ende hay bien e incluso otros más harán mal y mas mal será… No hay razones ni motivos para que cuestionemos lo que está bien y lo que está mal…-hizo una pausa Éter mirando a su hijo.- Lo único que debes saber es ¿Qué siente su alma? Uno no es cruel porque si…o es malo o vil… es su alma dolida la que nos lo refleja…pero no quiere decir que es malo… simplemente esta frustrada, acojonada o furiosa con su don… Por eso los seres buenos o benévolos no parece importarles mucho si el alma de ese ser está dolida sino que es peligrosa y…-desvió la mirada.- hacen cosas que uno…no debería…-miro a su hijo un momento, Éter se veía en él y le dijo.- Testudo…por eso no podemos juzgar a nadie sin conocerlo…o conocerla…"Porque los sabios saben perdonar…y los necios solo culpar"; por eso nosotros somos como somos… dejamos que las criaturas a las que acogemos decidan su propio destino y henos aquí… -le sonrió tomándolo de los hombros en un gesto muy paternal.- Por ello te digo y quédate con estas palabras: "No juzgues a nadie, sin importar si es bueno o malo o que digan los demás…conócelo, háblale, conviértete aunque te odie sin importar que…en un amigo ¿Por qué? Quizás lo que digan todos los demás…no sea más que una mentira…y no vean mas allá de lo que solo ellos ven…"- le sonrió de nuevo pues su hijo ahora entendía y podía verlo en su mirada.

-Entonces…eso hare Padre…nunca odiare a alguien…-dijo Testudo.- Gracias…Padre

::::::Fin Flash Back::::::

-Pasado-

Años tras el Quiebre y la Tragedia….

…La estrella Testudo sobrevolaba una región dominada por los dioses nórdicos también conocidos como "Asgard" cuyos dominios era toda una ciudad donde la magia y la tecnología eran iguales sobre lo que se podría decir "Un ciudad celestial" rodeada de estrellas y nebulosas, conectados por Yggdrasil, una de las tantas corrientes que circulaban en el universo… Se hallaba cerca de la ciudadela del cielo pero no lo habían detectado aun…lo cual se significaba que ignoraban su presencia hasta ahora. Descendió en lo que parecía un puente de cristal con los colores del arcoíris conocido como "Bifrost" dejando atrás un estructura rara parecida a un esfera casi a escasos metros viendo la ciudadela que se extendía mas allá de lo irreal del sitio por haber agua y corrientes marinas que al llegar al borde del abismo se deshacían en gas como una nebulosa en colores azules y grises, algo raro y extraordinario. El sonido metálico de unos pasos resonar por el puente le llamo la atención pero reconociendo en seguida aquella presencia lo ignoro.

-¿Eres…tu…Éter?.- cuestionó el sujeto con sorpresa.

-Creo que te equivocas…Heimdall…-hablo Testudo con voz calmada, no se sentía amenazado…ya que al verlo se dio cuenta de quién era. Era un sujeto alto, avanzado en edad con ojos dorados y armadura de igual tonalidad, una espada empuñaba; su tez clara, el cabello canoso y del casco sobresalían 2 cuernos de toro largos así como colgando de su cintura el cuerno dorado con el que avisaba sobre los visitantes.- Soy…Testudo… Ultimo hijo de Éter…-su voz era tranquilidad, el dios al escuchar dicho nombre simplemente cayó de rodillas por la conmoción de ver a una "estrella" de nuevo, ¡Una estrella viva! Y no cualquiera…sino a uno de los hijos de Éter… pues el Señor de todos los dioses nórdicos…Odín… aun no podía perdonarse todo cuanto su "furia" le consumió llevándolo a cometer aquel acto nefasto. Mas Heimdall hizo una especie de reverencia como de humillación ante la estrella que solo lo veía con tristeza-...Levántate Heimdall…- le pidió con pasividad, el no deseaba nada de esto.- No te humilles…no hay razón para hacer eso… Si yo…he venido…a perdonarlos…

-Pero…- levanto el rostro al escuchar esas palabras ¿Perdonarlos? Y al verse como este estaba de cuclillas ante el.-¿Por qué ? ¡Nosotros no merecemos su perdón!

-Porque no hay motivo alguno para que yo los odie…-dijo la estrella sonriéndole.- ¿Qué caso tiene odiarles? No puedo juzgarlos y jamás lo hare…-se levanto y aunque quisiera levantarle…solo le sonrió.- Por favor…levántate…-le pedía con una voz serena y alegre.- Ve y levántate, diles a todos que… "Un hijo de Éter…ha venido para darles el perdón…es decisión suya si la aceptan o no"…-al decir esto simplemente se alejo para marcharse en una estela ante un anonado y a la vez sorprendido Heimdall que sonrió complacido, la culpa en el…se había marchado…

_Fui a cada dominio, territorio y mundo que era resguardado por un Dios; recibí la misma respuesta…en varias ocasiones… Otras veces una amenaza ¿Pero debería rebajarme a su nivel? No lo hice…aun cuando algunos me llamaron "Hijo del Traidor" no me importo dejando mi mensaje: "Un hijo de Éter…ha venido para darles el perdón…es decisión suya si la aceptan o no" No me quedaba averiguar si me dirían algo o no, después de todo… No los estoy obligando a responderme; otras veces simplemente deje que ellos mismos lo intuyeran sin decir nada…solo un simple "saludos" y un "adiós"._

-Pasado-

-¿Por qué has venido? ¡Podría matarte si quisiera, hijo de Éter!.- hablo aquel ser oscuro pero la estrella ni se inmuto.- ¡Tú y tu padre, no son más que vil traidores!.- vocifero Mictlantecuhtli con su horrible aspecto de hombre descarnado, huesos y piel, calavera por cabeza cuyas mandibula era grande mostrando dientes como afilados cuchillos con restos de sangre, sin ojos ataviado sino con 2 fulgores rojos en las cuencas, tenia dedos largos y afilados como dejando al descubierto sus huesos viles y sangrantes, llevaba puesto los ropajes de los indios mesoamericanos: el taparrabo blanco aunque salpicado de sangre pero con el penacho de plumas de búho y ojos humanos colgados del cuello, el cual bramo con furia contenida asustando a sus súbditos que eran horribles seres más la estrella no se inmuto.

-Dios de la muerte…veo que tu frustración es inevitable ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies? Tienes tierras, dominios, poder sobre tu propio imperio… ¿Un simple perdón no aceptas?.- dijo Testudo con calma aunque intentara ser fuerte, la sensación de estar ahí…era inminente: sentía miedo... Mictlantecuhtli lo miro largo rato, no comprendiendo mucho. Podría acabar con él pero algo lo impedía…

-¿Por qué he aceptar tu perdón?.- dijo este con su voz queda, no comprendía nada.

-Tan simple como eso…Yo te perdono a ti…que mataste a mis hermanos y hermanas ¿No te basta? .- su voz se oía algo dolida pero sabia disimularlo.- Si quisieras podrías haberme matado pero no lo has hecho…incluso no has enviado a tus súbditos a aprisionarme…-el dios de la muerte se quedo callado, en parte era cierto… ¿Qué quería entonces Mictlantecuhtli? Nada que ya no hubiera obtenido ya…el perdón al darse cuenta de lo que él y otros por mera "ira" fueron cegados llevando a la aniquilación total de esos "seres" que en un tiempo les ayudo ¡ELLOS LE AYUDARON A EL Y A LOS DEMAS SIN RECIBIR NADA A CAMBIO! ¿Y qué hicieron? Por una estupidez suya…un error tan simple… cegados por el poder que ellos mismos obtuvieron sin saber nada de él… Mataron a quienes no tenían nada que ver, no les basto culpar unos a los otros, no les basto derramar sangre inocente… Fueron contra los que retrocedieron, fueron contra los que aceptaron su error y arrastraron a toda una "raza" a la extinción total… Y ahora, quienes conocían a Éter y su familia…venia alguien a pedirles algo tan sencillo: PERDON…solo eso, y este dios de la muerte lo reconsideraba "¿Me perdona…a mí?" ¡¿Por qué?! Si mataron a todos, ¡A TODOS!...

-No necesito que me respondas…-dijo Testudo con simpleza mirando con una ¿sonrisa?.- tú sabrás si lo aceptas o no…-añadió para luego decir.- me retiro…-sin más lo dejo irse, no le impidió su ida… dejándolo a él y sus pensamientos, después de todo… ¿Qué caso tiene…matarlo? El tenía razón, su padre la tuvo… ellos simplemente ignoraron las advertencias, las sutiles advertencias desesperadas…y pagaron…caro… Caro porque ya no había unión…ya no estaban en comunicación… Simplemente cada quien se alejo por el dolor, ignorándose mutuamente unos a otros… ¿Eso es lo que querían no? Romper vínculos…pues eso habían obtenido: dolor, culpa, soledad y estupidez… si estupidez… Que bajo habían caído, por una estupidez…

_Sabían quién era más de lo que ya sabían temían que yo hiciera algo…Otros estaban confundidos ¿Perdonarlos? ¿Acaso no los odiaba? No…no odio a nadie, soy incapaz…de odiar a otro ser…puedo odiar cosas o eventos pero no a otros seres o entes...Porque ellos "No son culpables" no saben lo que hacen, sus almas se ven dolidas y no podemos hacer nada por evitar que ellos hagan algo contra su propia voluntad… Por ello "nosotros" estamos aquí, los que quedamos…seguimos de pie ¿Qué si el perdón parece una mera palabra? ¿No tiene lógica o sentido? ¿Perdonar es de débiles? Pues te diré que el que sabe perdonar es que sabe, el que no…es un necio que jamás hallara la cura a su alma dolida y cuando la oportunidad se presente, la deseches por qué no vale nada…Entonces no llores en la desesperación cuando todo sale se te sale de control, cuando tiñas tus manos o tu ser de tus errores… Porque si el perdón se te ha ofrecido ¿Vale la pena perdonar a quién te ha dañado? Acéptala…no la ignores porque puede que sea tu salvación… _

-Pasado-

-No…no puedo aceptar lo que dices…-dijo Amateratsu, diosa del sol japonés ataviada con un kimono amarillo y blanco así mismo con bordados de oro. Ella temblaba ¿El viene a darle el perdón? ¡¿Por qué?!.- Vete…vete…-le pedía, ver a la estrella Testudo ahí frente a ella era demasiado.

-Está bien…-dijo Testudo con la voz calmada pero con un deje de tristeza.- Te lo dejo a tu juicio…Amaterasu…-se dio media vuelta pero la diosa solar del sol, lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué…? ¡Mate a varios de tus hermanos y hermanas! ¡¿Por qué vienes y me perdonas?! ¡¿Por qué?!.- exclamo la diosa con lagrimas en los ojos, ella también se cuestionaba sus acciones ¿Por qué fue a matarlos a todos? ¿Por qué llegaron a eso? ¿Por traición o simplemente por…? ¡NO, NADA DE ESO TENIA SENTIDO!.- Dímelo…

-No te odio…-dijo Testudo virándose para verla.- ¿Qué caso tiene odiarte…si no sabias lo que hacías? Simplemente yo…te doy mi perdón…-le dijo con una leve sonrisa, esa mirada tan…amable y ese sencillez la dejaron en shock ¿Por qué habían acabado con ellos? ¡POR QUE! Eran buenos con ellos, no había distinción entre ellos todos los trataban igualmente porque ni ellos lo hacían como familia… Cada hijo de Éter no era ni más ni menos…entre tantos que uno se preguntaba ¿Cómo le hacían? Y ellos…los asesinaron, esos seres que no tenían nada que ver en sus asuntos…arrastrando todo cuanto ellos consideraron que era suyo, cuanto encontraron que poseía su marca: persiguieron a sus hijos aun vivos y los exterminaron, aniquilaron a los titanes sin que ellos pudieran defenderse, destruyeron los planetoides por completo y lo que albergaban en ellos, arrasaron con vidas inocentes que ellos estaban albergando atacando el planeta que protegían ¡NINGUNO DE ESOS SERES TENIA NADA QUE VER! NADA…nada…nadie…absolutamente nadie… ¡¿Por qué?! Porque ellos, los dioses los tacharon de "traidores" ¿Con que fin? ¿Qué pruebas? Ninguna…ninguna que ya no valía en ese momento…y ahora… Simplemente porque….porque ¡¿QUE CASO TENIA YA?! No había justificación, no ya no… y ahora venia el ultimo de esa especie para decirle: -"No te odio…"- esas palabras que eran consuelo y el desborde de cuanto se había guardado por demasiado tiempo…Demasiado tiempo… en su interior. Para cuando Amaterasu quiso decirle algo, simplemente la estrella se había ido…dejándola en su propio juicio con esas palabras resonando en su cabeza: "No te odio… no te odio…no te odio…"

-Presente-

…El planeta mostraba una vida digna de verse…siempre adelante y floreciendo, evolucionando como es. La estrella Testudo miraba más allá de lo que uno ve, sonreía para sí; no había razones ya para estar triste…Ya no. Se sentía libre, feliz y sin pesar, había logrado llevar su mensaje pese a que nadie le respondió ¿Eso importaba? No simplemente lo dejo aunque sabía que eso…cambiaria algunas cosas…pocas pero era un avance…bueno para él. Pero el tiempo lo ameritaba con el "consuelo", tenia alguien más… esa persona especial que había llegado a su vida.

…Había escuchado de seres que vivían más allá, de los confines del universo…los quería conocer aunque eso implicaba dejarla a esa persona y este mundo, solos por un tiempo indefinido ¿Ella lo entendería? Tenía que preguntarle…

-En la Torre de Marfil-

-¿Y por qué no?.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras veían la ciudad por el balcón.- Por mi está bien…seria como si fueras a una misión de exploración…-ella sonreía.

-¿No estás molesta?.- pregunto él en esa forma humana que usaba para entablar conversación sin problema de no lastimarla, aunque esa forma era rara ¿Cuándo se puede ver a un moreno, rubio y de ojos ámbar? En casi ningún lado, especialmente cuando la posibilidad de encontrar un güero de piel canela es casi imposible pero a la joven parecía no importarle.- Me iré por un tiempo…

-No te preocupes…estaremos bien…-dijo ella.- Después de todo…es parte de mi deber "cuidarlo".- miro con una sonrisa el panorama.- Te haría bien ir y echarle un vistazo…-le dijo la joven.- y de paso saludas a "nuestros" amigos…los extraño…-señalo abrazándose a sí misma, en tanto el sonreía…la Emperatriz podía ser muy optimista cuando se lo proponía.

_Aquella vez fue el comienzo de varias cosas, los cambios que uno lucha por sobrellevar no son como uno los pinta… A veces ni siquiera sabes con que uno se podría encontrar…esa fue la razón por la que sin saber como el destino empezó unificar, lo que una vez mi padre me dijo era cierto: "No__ juzgues a nadie, sin importar si es bueno o malo o que digan los demás…conócelo, háblale, conviértete aunque te odie sin importar que…en un amigo"…_

-Nightophia, Mundo de los Sueños-

-He oído rumores… sobre una criatura llamada…"Observador"…Testudo.- dijo NiGHTS, una especie de arlequín de piel clara con el gorro morado de 2 puntas con franjas de un morado oscuro, ojos grandes y felinos de un azul celeste con destellos violetas y morados, vestía un leotardo blanco con la parte de los pies morada y rosa, mangas amarillas con triángulos morados y por ultimo un chaleco rosa con rojo y estrellitas azules al cuello con un pequeño en brazos que tenia la piel blanca, los ojos entrecerrados notándose el color aguamarina de ellos y vestido con un leotardo negro con chaleco gris plomo y botines de punta enroscada del mismo color, ambos con detalles plateados y el gorro de 2 puntas negros con franjas gris oscuro.- No sé si tu sabes…algo…por que han aparecido seres…"oscuros", Reala ha ido a ver…pero…no logra encontrar ningún indicio…- dice preocupada arrullando a su pequeño que empieza a sollozar.- Ssssh tranquilo Miracle…todo está bien…-Testudo la mira.

-Averiguare lo que pueda…-le dice con voz serena y ella le sonríe, aun arrullando al pequeño en brazos para una vez irse de aquel mundo ante la mirada de la Nightmaren.

_No soy nadie para juzgar a nadie, ni siquiera soy un dios entre los dioses… Me abstengo de desear algo más sin saberlo antes… Por ello no soy más que un simple Ser, nada más ni me atrevo a que soy un Espectador, Vigía o como quieran llamarme en este Universo, en todos ellos… Mi motivo es solo velar por el bien de todos no me importa su naturaleza, su pasado o si me odia o si soy tachado de "inepto" o "iluso" ¿Qué si lo soy…? ¡LLAMENME COMO QUIERAN! No le daré escusas ni daré reclamos… Después de todo el Universo de unos cuantos es de todo, esa es la naturaleza de todos, es la existencia y la que no…la que nos mueve a continuar en esto llamado "Vida" ¿Díganme que estoy equivocado? Y te daré la razón, díganme ilusionista y compruébamelo… ¿Y si no? ¿Quién soy para corregirte? Nadie…simplemente que vela por todos…el que iluminara tu camino aun cuando no me veas y el día sea tan oscuro, aun cuando me ignores y tomes tu propia ruta, tu decisión… ahí estaré…No importa que, ahí voy a estar…no lo olvides…_

_Testudo, La Última Estrella_

Yoo-chan: -teclea algo- y con eso acabo ewe ahora a corregir y seguir con los otros 2! Espero que les allá gustado…jejejejeje (subiré algunos dibujos a lo largo de la semana pero me tomara algo de tiempo)


End file.
